Arreglado
by fantasticann
Summary: Tras una reflexión sobre su vida y el retomo de su antiguo objetivo, Hinata Hyuga decide seguir luchando por su posición en el Clan Hyuga, sin saber que eso decidierá una parte importarte de su destino.
1. Capítulo 1

Forzándose a mantener un ritmo y una respiración calmada, Hyūga Hinata se detuvo durante unos segundos en el pasillo que conducía al despacho privado de su padre. La bandeja entre sus manos, la cual portaba un elegante juego de té de porcelana, temblaba todavía, pero se obligó a mantenerla firme y dio una respiración para calmarse antes de tocar la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Rara vez había sido llamada a una audiencia, lo que naturalmente era un alivio, pero temprano en la mañana habían enviado a Atsushi, uno de los miembros de la rama baja, para informarle de la petición de su padre.

Él no le entregó razones y Hinata tampoco se las pidió, como si fuera un acuerdo tácito entre ellos. Su padre jamás informaba de más a los miembros que consideraba irrelevantes, lo que en consecuencia se resumía a todos los miembros de la rama baja que no fueran su primo mayor, Neji.

—Adelante.

Atsushi, de pie a un lado de ella, le abrió la puerta y se alejó con una reverencia, sin siquiera mirar directamente al líder del clan. Una vez que se retiró, Hinata pudo echar un vistazo al interior y se sorprendió de no encontrarse sólo con su padre, sino también con su primo, quien se mantenía rígido y solemne con su impoluto traje blanco.

 _Presta atención, así es como debe ha de verse un Hyūga._

—Otō-san, Nii-san. —Saludó educadamente. —¿Sucede algo?

—Ah, Hinata, que oportuna. —Exclamó su padre, igual de serio que Neji frente a él. —Justamente te estábamos esperando. Toma asiento, por favor.

La chica se extrañó: su padre jamás acostumbraba a pedirle nada _por favor._

—Bueno, aprovechando que finalmente los tengo a ambos aquí, me gustaría que discutiéramos unos cuantos asuntos de vital importancia para el Consejo de Ancianos.

La mayor de las hijas de Hiashi tuvo que retener un bufido de molestia, extremadamente consciente de que, independiente del resultado, esta reunión seria verdaderamente perjudicante. El Consejo de Ancianos del Clan era, de hecho, el principal problema con el que el mismo clan tenía que lidiar, ya que ellos insistían en conservar y hacer perdurar las tantas tradiciones y a su paso enredaban a todos los miembros de la familia en sus interminables disputas de poder. De solo pensar en ellos Hinata ya sentía un dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

—Como sabes, hija, el consejo últimamente ha reafirmado su postura de terminar con tu educación para precederme como líder de esta familia. —Empezó su padre, sirviendo una de las tazas de té vacías frente a él. —Ahora, y como probablemente ambos han notado, nuestro clan se encuentra pasando un difícil momento, especialmente en cuanto a nuestras políticas internas.

—¿Te refieres a la reciente tensión entre ambas ramas del clan, Hiashi-sama? —Preguntó Neji, quien se había mantenido callado.

—Exactamente. Después de estudiar cuidadosamente cada uno de los escenarios posibles, el consejo ha llegado a la resolución de que lo más beneficioso y que acabaría por poner fin a este conflicto es, de hecho, que el siguiente heredero de mi puesto como líder del clan unifique a ambas ramas para traer tranquilidad y prosperidad luego de tantas pérdidas ocurridas en la guerra. —Explicó su padre. —Lo que nos ha llevado a la pregunta de quién está lo suficientemente capacitado para lograrlo. Es por eso por lo que los he mandado a llamar, a ambos.

De forma instintiva Hinata le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su primo, quien ni siquiera pestañeó ante la noticia. Para gran frustración de la peliazul, su primo mantuvo su usual apariencia estoica, sin siquiera inmutarse o dar señales de sorpresa o disgusto, como si todo fuese tan irrelevante que ni siquiera merecía una reacción.

—Revisamos todos los archivos de nuestro clan en busca de una solución, y aunque queremos respetar su libre albedrío, llegamos a la conclusión de que el mejor modo de proceder es que consigamos una unificación de la forma más civilizada posible. —Siguió Hiashi. —Es decir, por medio de un matrimonio político. El cual espero que tú, Hinata, puedas realizar por el bien de nuestra familia.

Lentamente Hinata asintió, apretando sus propios puños por debajo de la mesa. Quería gritar, jadear, pero decidió que, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era mantenerse así, quieta.

—Pero también hay otra razón, ¿No es cierto? —Intervino por primera vez Neji, mirando fijamente al mayor de la sala. —Perdone mi rudeza, Hiashi-sama, pero sinceramente dudo que al consejo verdaderamente le interesen los asuntos que hoy en día preocupan a la rama secundaria y cuestionó aún más que sus motivos para solucionar un problema que ha aquejado a nuestro lado de la familia por años sean completamente abnegados.

El padre de Hinata sonrió de forma ligera, escondiendo su expresión tras sus puños, lo cual sorprendió a la peliazul. Ella no recordaba haber visto jamás esa faceta de su padre.

—Como sospechaba, a ti no se te escapa nada, ¿No es así, Neji?

Hiashi se levantó, dejando a ambos jóvenes aun sentados en el piso mientras comenzaba un lento paseo hacia la única ventana de la habitación tradicional.

—Si he de ser honesto, tengo que reconocerles que la estabilidad política de nuestro clan no es lo único que complica a nuestro consejo. —Dijo. —La verdad es que el nivel de habilidades dentro de la Familia Principal ha ido últimamente en decadencia en estas tres últimas generaciones. —Hinata se sonrojó, dándose por aludida. —Y, como te he dicho, Neji, tú heredaste uno de los mejores Byakugan que se han originado dentro de nuestro clan, cuyas habilidades has ido cultivado bajo mi supervisión y la de tu abuelo durante estos últimos años.

—Perdona, padre. —Intervino Hinata. —Pero la verdad es que aún no veo el punto.

—Lo que al Consejo le preocupa no es solo que tus habilidades se pierdan, sino que incluso puedan volverse en contra de los deseos de la Familia Principal. Naturalmente la respuesta a esta amenaza era el sello que los miembros de la Familia Secundaria llevan en la frente, pero esa técnica, no solo abusiva, sería más una problemática que una solución dadas todas las circunstancias.

Neji simplemente asintió, pero mantuvo sus ojos pálidos fijos en la figura de Hiashi en todo momento, negándose a perderlos de vista. Cuando el hombre se volteó, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su sobrino, ambos empezaron una guerra de miradas en la cual Hinata no entendía nada y en la que se vio marginada, observando todo en el tenso silencio que se había producido en la habitación.

—Entonces la razón _real_ no es la paz y prosperidad de nuestro clan, ¿Cierto?

—No.

Encogida en su asiento, Hinata se dio la libertad de examinar todo el panorama con todos los nuevos acontecimientos a su disposición. Nunca pensó que el consejo verdaderamente se interesara en los deseos de la Familia Secundaria, pero definitivamente no pensó que tuvieran fines tan egoístas. A ellos, más que importarles la agonía de la familia, solo les preocupaba dejar el clan a manos de alguien a quien consideraban inútil y que el mejor Byakugan de la familia se viera extinto y utilizado en contra de los deseos de la familia.

—A-Así que la solución es un m-matrimonio político entre Neji-nii-san y yo, ¿verdad?

—Correcto, Hinata. —Dijo su padre. —Uno que asegure la prosperidad y estabilidad de toda nuestra familia, de todos aquellos que se encuentran bajo el liderazgo de los Hyūga.

Y, nuevamente, silencio. Hinata pensó que podría acostumbrarse a que el único sonido en sus reuniones fuera ese.

—Ahora, en pleno conocimiento de los hechos, me gustaría que ambos tomen una decisión en cuanto a cómo procederemos en lo que respecta a este asunto.

Neji simplemente le dio una mirada y Hinata lo entendió, recordando al mismo Neji que años atrás le había mencionado que los miembros de la familia secundaria nacen sin siquiera ser dueños de su propio destino, condenados a seguir un camino ya marcado por la amenaza que llevan en sus frentes, tal como pájaros enjaulados. La verdad, incluso cuando lo intentó, el razonamiento de Neji le era ciertamente extraño, pero ahora definitivamente podía entenderlos a la perfección.

Su padre estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellos, preguntándoles como si _en realidad_ tuvieran opciones a elegir, algo que en verdad era imposible. La misma Hinata se negaba si quiera a imaginar que podrían hacerles de negarse a tal propuesta.

—Sí. —Respondieron de forma mutua, aceptando en silencio su sentencia.

—De acuerdo, ambos pueden retirarse. —Hiashi les dio a ambos la espalda. —La noticia será anunciada de forma oficial esta noche durante la cena, así que por favor preséntese arreglados y a la hora indicada.

Y así, simplemente con esas frases, su padre se fue, dejándoles a ambos sentados mientras él salía hacia los jardines por la puerta trasera de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos habló y justo en el momento en que Hinata se armó de valor para hacerlo, Neji siguió el ejemplo de Hiashi y se levantó también, sin querer dedicarles ninguna otra mirada.

La chica suspiró y tras empezar a sentir el entumecimiento en sus piernas decidió levantarse, dándose cuenta de que no podría pretender pasar ahí el resto de su vida. Quería simplemente alejarse de todos: de su padre, del clan, del consejo, de su familia, de todo lo que le recordara a su destino, incluido el mismo Neji quien ni siquiera se vio conmocionado por la noticia.

Pensó en qué podría hacer mientras escapaba por uno de los muros bajos que daban al interior de Konoha y se lamentó, de todas formas, ¿Qué podría hacer ella? ¿Encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar? ¿Huir? Sin importar que intentara todo tenía el mismo resultado: ella obedeciendo las órdenes del clan. Pero, se dijo, era también momento de escuchar los consejos de Kurenai-sensei, quien siempre le dijo que no podía pasar su vida llorando por todo como si eso fuese a solucionar algo.

 _Las lágrimas son inútiles,_ le había dicho, mirando la tumba del padre de su hijo, _no importa cuantas derrames, cuantos sentimientos tengas, estas no van a cambiar nada._

No le faltaban ganas de llorar, pero contuvo sus deseos y cuando alcanzó una distancia prudente del recinto familiar empezó a correr calle abajo en busca de la casa de Kurenai, quien afortunadamente estaba de licencia por la cercanía de la fecha a su parto.

—Hinata. —Pronunció al verla su maestra, aun en ropa de descanso. Solo le bastó una mirada para entender su situación. —Ven, pasa. Haré un poco de té.

Así fue como, sentada en el departamento de soltera de Kurenai, le contó a su anterior maestra todo mientras apretaba fuertemente uno de los cojines de su sofá, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar a mares hasta que unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon y desataron su llanto.

—Ya, tranquila, Hina-chan. —Kurenai le besó la cabeza. —Sé que suena terrible, pero sabes que puedes venir aquí conmigo siempre que te sientas agobiada. Yo no te juzgaré y si quieres llorar, simplemente puedes hacerlo mientras yo preparo dulces para que te sientas mejor, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

Le contó cómo en realidad siempre pensó que acabaría enredada en algún matrimonio arreglado, empezando por decirle que en realidad eran pocos los miembros del clan que verdaderamente podían darse el privilegio de casarse por amor, y continuó por cómo nunca, a pesar de eso, pensó que su matrimonio sería tan de repente y vacío. Hinata en verdad quería a su primo, a pesar de los múltiples tropiezos que tuvieron juntos a lo largo de su infancia, pero ¿Qué pasaba con él? Puede que tal vez para Neji casarse no significara nada, pero para Hinata el casarse no sólo implicaba sus nombres escritos en un documento y compartir una misma casa, para ella significaba más, llegando a darle un sentido casi tan romántico como el que veía en los cuentos que su niñera le leía de niña.

Vivir con alguien, casarse, compartir su vida con otra persona no era lo mismo que simplemente mantener una relación cordial cuando los ratos en los que se veían eran pocos. Era compartir, complementarse con otro para juntos formar un todo, pero ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si acababa mal? ¿Y si nunca consiguieran acostumbrarse el uno al otro? ¿Y si Neji _no quería_ que se acostumbraran el uno al otro? ¿Él podría volver a odiarla?

El solo pensamiento podía hacerla estremecer.

Su sensei, quien amablemente la escuchó y guardó silencio durante todo el vómito verbal que Hinata le dio, simplemente le acarició la espalda y los cabellos con lentitud, en un gesto casi maternal para entregarle algo de confort.

La peliazul sonrió, un gesto que se sentía casi irreal en esa situación.

—Ahora, y si conseguí entenderte bien, tu familia quiere obligarte a casarte para preservar su Kekkei Genkai y estabilizar lo que queda del Clan Hyūga, ¿Verdad? —Hinata asintió. —Lo siento tanto, mi niña, ¿Segura que no hay nada que pueda hacer, que no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Hinata negó.

—No lo creo, sensei. Este asunto es por razones familiares y dudo mucho que el Clan deje intervenir a alguien, mucho menos a un extranjero.

Kurenai hizo un mohín, molesta.

—¿Sabes al menos con quien han decido casarte? No me lo has dicho en todo este rato.

—C-Con Neji-nii-san.

—¿¡Qué?! —Saltó Kurenai, ahora sí perdiendo los nervios. —¡¿Con él?!

Y esa había sido principalmente la razón por la que Hinata estratégicamente evitó mencionar el nombre de su primo, sabiendo de antemano su mala capacidad para mentir y esperando tal reacción por parte de su maestra. A diferencia de ella, ni sus amigos ni su sensei habían perdonado el incidente ocurrido en los exámenes chūnin, en especial Kurenai, quien se había puesto muchísimo más maternal y protectora con todos ellos desde que se enteró de su embarazo.

—¡¿Es que acaso se han vuelto locos los ancianos del Clan Hyūga?! —Bramó, irritada. —¡¿Es que acaso les faltan hombres en ese clan de psicóticos de mierda?!

—P-Por favor, entienda, sensei que Ne-Neji-nii-san es uno de nuestros miembros más fuertes y destacados. Era una elección natural.

—¡¿E-Elección natural?! ¡Casi te asesina, Hinata! ¿¡Quiere acaso tu padre casarte con alguien como él, un asesino?!

Hinata la miró, repentinamente seria.

—Si se pone en esa postura, sensei, entonces creo tener que recordarle que de hecho todos los shinobi somos entrenados para ser asesinos. Esa es solo una parte de las tareas con las que lidiamos habitualmente.

Kurenai bufó.

—Bueno, es sólo que odio que tengas razón. —Musitó. —¿En verdad ni siquiera consideraron eso? —La calló antes de que Hinata la interrumpiera. —Quiero decir, sé que tú le has perdonado, pero eso no es algo que ellos sepan, ¿verdad? ¿Es que acaso no les preocupa también tu salud mental?

Hinata se sintió decaída antes de contestar. Si para ella era algo difícil de aceptar, no quería ni siquiera pensar cómo lo estaría sobrellevando Neji, quien probablemente se encerró en sus aposentos a meditar. Claramente a él no le apetecía la idea de contraer matrimonio tal joven, en especial con su carrera en ANBU a penas despegando, pero ¿Tendría él algún problema en particular con que su prometida fuera ella, la misma chica por la que el clan también antes le cortó la libertad?

—Eso no es algo relevante para ellos, sensei. Siempre que se asegure la prosperidad y el bienestar de nuestra familia, todos los riesgos son considerados como aceptables.

—Vaya familia de… Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Nada de nada?

—No, la verdad es que no hay nada. —Insistió. —Esta es una decisión que corresponde única y exclusivamente a los ancianos del clan. Ni siquiera Nii-san o yo tenemos algún tipo de elección.

Kurenai simplemente suspiró, finalmente rindiéndose y comenzado a devorar las galletas que se encontraban en su mesa de centro, invitándoles unas cuantas a Hinata que las tragó con dificultad.

—¿Y cuándo será? —La peliazul levantó una ceja. —La boda, Hina-chan. Imagino que será un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, así que pensé que quizás ya habían decidido cuándo lo harán.

—No lo sé, el anuncio se dará… ¡Diablos! —Miró el reloj en la pared y se levantó. —L-Lo lamento, sensei, pero tengo que irme. El anuncio se dará a los demás miembros hoy mismo.

Antes de irse, Kurenai la abrazó por última vez, acariciando sus cabellos con un cariño maternal que Hinata nunca recuerda debido a la prematura muerte de su madre, quien murió dando a luz a Hanabi, su hermana menor.

—Quiero que recuerdes que puedes venir a mi casa en cualquier momento si necesitar algo. A cualquier hora, Hinata. Esta puerta siempre estará abierta para cuando me necesites.

Y, con una sonrisa y lágrimas secas adornando su cara, Hinata se despidió de la mujer embarazada y echó a correr por las calles rumbo a su hogar, donde, como de costumbre, se sentía más como una prisionera que bienvenida.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Aburrido, agotar y sencillamente aburrido)_

Cuando finalmente Hyūga Hinata consiguió salir de la que fue su novena prueba para su kimono ceremonial, la cual se extendió por tras largas y tediosas horas, todo el alivio fue notorio en cada una de sus facciones. Ajena a la ostentosa vida que usualmente llevaban las demás herederas, Hinata se caracterizaba por ser alguien sencilla, así que naturalmente se sintió cohibida cuando comenzaron con todos los preparativos para matrimonio, los cuales iban desde vestidos, banquetes e incluso costosos arreglos florales que a sus ojos eran sencillamente innecesarios, pero que según sus asesores eran lo mínimo que podía esperarse de uno de los mayores eventos que se vivirían en el Clan Hyūga y del suceso que acaparaba los cotilleos en Konoha.

—Te lo digo. —Insistió Hanabi, siguiéndola por los pasillos de la Casa Principal. —Todos en la ciudad están hablando de lo mismo; que la joven heredera de la Familia Hyūga se casará con su primo en escasas dos semanas, ¿No crees que ya es noticia vieja, nee-san?

—Bueno, para mí se siente como si fuera ayer cuando comenzó todo esto del compromiso.

 _(Mentira)_

En un comienzo, unos días después de que la noticia se hiciera oficialmente pública y que finalmente arrojaran la llave de su jaula dorada, los días transcurrieron demasiado veloces para el disgusto de Hinata, quien no parecía sentir las horas y los días pasando a su alrededor, siguiendo una aburrida rutina de la que ya estaba cansada. Luego, repentinamente, todo cambió y los días comenzaron a volvérsele eternos, en especial cuando comenzaron a alistar todo para su boda. Parecía que el mundo corría a un ritmo al cual Hinata no podía sumarse, condenándola a ver pasar todo como en una película y a cumplir su rol como mejor pudiera.

Pronto, especialmente tras largas noches en vela, Hinata comenzó a entender el odio que por años acumuló su primo —la palabra _prometido_ aún sonaba extraña en sus labios— contra la Familia Principal. Por fin vio las cosas desde su perspectiva y entendió lo que sentía el no tener ningún tipo de control por sobre su vida, el que sus decisiones no fueran suyas y ver cómo su única elección era agachar sumisamente la cabeza y obedecer. Se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que incluso antes, cuando aún era ignorada por toda su familia, era más libre que ahora que estaba bajo el foco de todas las atenciones.

Siempre quiso la aprobación de su familia y sólo ahora que la tenía se dio cuenta de que en realidad vivía mejor sin ella. Soportar tantas cosas requería de una fortaleza que Hinata no sabía si tenía, pero se sorprendió de que Neji lo hubiese aguantado tantos años.

 _(Porque, tal vez, Neji era mucho más fuerte de lo que su padre y el resto del Clan creían, solo que esta era fuerza que no se podía medir de forma física.)_

Pero, afortunadamente, no todo era tan malo. Kurenai, su tan querida sensei, fue uno de sus mayores soportes emocionales en todo ese desastre, consolándola cuando se sentía asfixiada por el ambiente se hogar y dándole un cariño maternal que nadie más le había brindado antes, incluso con todas las restricciones que le colocaron a su relación los miembros del Clan Hyūga.

 _(Ella le dio alas a una persona que las perdió antes de que siquiera pudiera entender lo que significaban.)_

Claro que Kurenai negaba que fuera una madre, sino que se identificaba más como una _genial_ hermana mayor, pero igualmente Hinata la sentía como una.

—Bueno, pronto vas a ser esposa…—Hanabi se miró de repente los pies, nerviosa. —¿Crees que pueda ir a visitarte?

—Por supuesto que sí, Hanabi-chan. —Le respondió, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana menor. —No es como si me fuera a vivir a otro país, ¿sí? Simplemente viviré en otra casa y tendré unas nuevas preocupaciones, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte de lado. Si me necesitas, prometo estar ahí para ti, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí!

Hinata sonrió. Puede que ella no tuviera una madre durante años, pero se encargaría, sin importar las dificultades, de cumplir ese rol para Hanabi tanto como ella se lo permitiera. Quería estar ahí, apoyarla como por años nadie la apoyó a ella.

 _(Porque Hanabi aún era joven y no sabía cuánto dolor puede provocarle el mundo.)_

—Oye, Nee-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la estás haciendo.

—¡Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero! —Chilló su hermana. —¿Has hablado con Neji-nii-san desde que empezó todo este circo?

Hinata se tomó un segundo de silencio, meditando una respuesta mínimamente correcta. Su compromiso llevaba siendo oficial durante casi todo un mes, pero ninguno de los dos intentó siquiera comunicarse con el otro en todo ese tiempo. No conocía las razones de Neji, pero ella no quería destrozar su frágil relación con charlas innecesarias, las cuales probablemente solo irritarían más a su primo.

—No. —Respondió, con su humor decayendo rápidamente. —Pero no olvides que él es un Jōnin, Hanabi-chan. Probablemente está demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por cosas sin importancias.

—¿Su matrimonio te parece a ti un asunto sin importancia? —Preguntó nuevamente Hanabi.

Nuevamente no respondió, esta vez sin siquiera ser capaz de maquinar alguna excusa.

—Bueno, si te sirve de ayuda, Neji-nii-san volverá de su misión en el País del Agua en aproximadamente cinco días. —Le mencionó su hermana. —Supongo que ahí podrías intentar hablar con él, ya sabes, en el caso teórico de que ambos decidan ser adultos maduros y hablar de frente las cosas.

—Bueno… Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo es que sabes cuando volverá? —Su hermana bajó la cabeza. —Esa es información privada del clan que sólo los líderes pueden mirar.

Hanabi tuvo al menos la decencia de sonrojarse y tartamudear, algo que le recordó mucho a Hinata sobre cómo era ella a los doce años, antes de finalmente recobrar la compostura y admitir y lo que hizo.

—Lo sé y sé que no debí de haberme metido en los archivos de papá, pero entiéndeme, nee-san. —Exclamó su hermana, haciendo pucheros. —Estoy harta de las misiones que tenemos con Anko-sensei. Solo nos dedicamos a quitar escombros, perseguir gatos fugitivos e incluso cortar maleza, ¿De qué se supone que nos sirva eso? En cambio, las misiones de nii-san son espectaculares: tienen todo lo que promete la vida de un shinobi.

—Él igualmente anduvo cazando gatos alguna vez, Hanabi. Y, si te esfuerzas y sigues entrenando por tu cuenta, pronto estarás lista para tus Exámenes Chūnin. —Le sonrió, acariciándole el cabello y despeinándola. —Te prometo que antes de que te des cuenta ya podrás ser Jōnin.

—¿Y tener misiones como las de nii-san?

—Sí, como las de Neji-nii-san.

Aun si a Hinata ciertamente le decepcionaba no seguir siendo el modelo a seguir de su hermana menor, de todas formas, encontraba adorable el cómo ella aún admiraba a su primo, algo que había comenzado desde que Hanabi era muy pequeña y se escondía para observar los duelos a puertas cerradas que se daban en el clan. Su admiración solo había crecido y se había vuelto más notoria luego de que su padre la llevara como observadora a los Exámenes Chūnin y le dijese que Neji, aun siendo un miembro de la Familia Secundaria y sin tener el entrenamiento apropiado de los miembros del Clan Hyūga, era uno de los Hyūga más fuertes y diestros con el uso de Byakugan, mucho mejor que varios de los miembros de la Familia Principal.

Hanabi se había sorprendido, ya que su padre rara vez elogiaba a alguien, y había adquirido una nueva meta: Superar a Neji.

 _(Y ganarse igualmente el reconocimiento de su padre)_

—Igualmente dudo que el tiempo pase tan rápido. —Agregó Hanabi. —Anko-sensei es horrible y no hay milagro sobre la tierra que haga pasar el tiempo más rápido con ella. Siempre llega tarde, hace bromas pesadas y ni siquiera sabe nuestros nombres, solo nos llama mocosos.

—Tal vez sea su forma de demostrarles su cariño.

—Para eso debería tener primero un corazón.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Le dijo Hinata, dejando entrever su regaño. —Mira ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la ciudad por algunos dulces? Necesito caminar y tú en definitiva necesitas tomarte un respiro. No puedes ir hablando así de tus mayores.

Su hermana infló los mofletes, pero asintió y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro infantil, empezando a tirarla del brazo para que se apresura. Rara vez podían salir por ocio del complejo familiar, así que el panorama de simplemente ir, pasear un rato y comprar algunos dulces que acabarían por esconder en sus habitaciones era ciertamente tentador.

 _Incluso,_ se dijo Hinata, _también podrían ver si han llegado algunas nuevas novelas a la aldea._

Al final consiguieron rápidamente permiso y pudieron salir, afortunadamente sin ningún tipo de escolta, para la alegría de Hanabi. Caminaron de forma lenta, con su hermana parloteándole sobre sus incontables aventuras —y quejas— sobre su equipo.

—…Y Ryū, quien sujetaba a ese perro, pero que tenía que mantenerse atento, chocó, literalmente con una carreta de verduras que venía llegando a la aldea y rodó por como tres metros. —Le seguía contando, ajena a que Hinata solo oía la mitad de su historia. —Fue algo tragicómico, de verdad. Probablemente fue el primer ninja vencido por una carreta y unas cuantas coles.

—¡Hinata-chan!

La nombrada, sorprendida, se detuvo de pronto, deteniendo a Hanabi por el brazo. Una figura corría rápidamente hacia ellas, abriéndose paso a codazos y cuando se acercó Hinata pudo reconocerla. Yamanaka Ino, sin importar donde estuviese, siempre destacaba por su figura alta, guapa y con su característico atuendo morado.

Hanabi la miró encarnando una ceja.

—¿La conoces?

—Fuimos compañeras en nuestros días en la Academia.

Fue una respuesta corta y sencilla, porque la verdad es que Hinata no sabe como llamar ni a Yamanaka Ino ni a Haruno Sakura. Durante sus días como estudiantes nunca fueron especialmente cercanas, sino que actuaron como perfectas desconocidas hasta que sucedieron todos los eventos previos a la guerra como la aparición de Akatsuki, ya que era natural volverse cercana con quienes arriesgaron la vida a su lado.

E incluso así no sabía si eran realmente amigas. Probablemente ella solo sea una conocida para ambas, ya que Hinata no imagina que ninguna de ellas acuda a ella cuando tenga algún problema o simplemente quiera hablar.

 _(Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar físicamente como se contrae su corazón al pensar en eso. Al final, como siempre, está sola.)_

Pero, para sorpresa de ambas, Ino no la trata simplemente como una conocida y se lanza a abrazarla con un cariño y una sonrisa en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca, provocando que Hanabi levante las cejas con sorpresa.

—¡No puedo creer que en verdad seas la primera de nuestra generación en casarse! —Es lo primero que dice tras alejarse, sosteniéndola por los hombros. —Sakura y yo hemos querido hablar contigo hace, literal, semanas, pero nunca estás fuera del complejo de los Hyūga, ¡Es un milagro que te viera pasar!

—Bueno, la verdad es que he tenido muchos asuntos que atender. —Se excusó, amable. —No ha sido con intención.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Lo entendemos completamente; no debe de ser fácil planear una boda, ¿verdad? —Luego, de repente, frunció el ceño. —Pero eso no quita que ese tal Kō sea un idiota de primera, ¿Sabes cuántas veces quisimos verte y no nos dejó pasar? Siempre nos frenaba diciendo "Hinata-sama está ocupada y no tiene tiempo para sus estupideces."

Y de repente Hinata se siente abrumada, incapaz de seguir el veloz ritmo de la conversación impuesto por Ino, quien parlotea incansablemente y pasa de un tema a otro casi sin respirar mientras gesticula con sus manos como si estuviera asfixiando a alguien.

—En fin. —Suspira. —¿Tienen un poco de tiempo ahora en tu apretadísima agencia para deleitar a tus amigas con tu presencia? —Pregunta, sarcástica, mientras coloca sus manos en sus caderas. —Porque nosotras tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, como si, por ejemplo, nosotras vemos a ser las damas de honor o no porque he estado haciendo dieta desde que me enteré de que te casabas y sinceramente no quiero haberme muerto de hambre en vano para solo quedarme sentada al fondo de la recepción.

Hinata simplemente asiente, todavía un poco perdida por el veloz ritmo de Ino.

—Bueno, ahora que te encontré, será mejor que vuelva a buscar a Sakura. Debe estar histérica porque la dejé sola en medio de toda esa gente, ¡Nos vemos en veinte minutos en las parrilladas a tres calles de aquí!

Y tan rápido como llegó, la rubia salió corriendo, dejando a ambas hermanas finalmente solas. A su lado Hanabi resopla, haciendo notar su molestia.

 _(Porque su hermana, quien prometió siempre estar ahí, ahora parece alejarse, tentada por una luz mucho más brillante.)_

—Supongo que hasta aquí llega nuestra salida por dulces, ¿no?

De repente Hinata recuerda la razón de porqué salieron y se voltea a ver a su hermana menor, quien no parece molesta ni disconforme, manteniendo la apariencia rígida que caracteriza a la mayoría de los miembros del Clan Hyūga.

—Eso no es cierto. —Le sonríe. —Aun nos quedan veinte minutos, ¿no? Podemos ir a comprar dulces y luego puedes acompañarme a las parrilladas. —Y se inclinó, cómplice, para susurrarle a su hermana. —Además, puede que igual nos sobre tiempo y alcancemos a pasar a esa tienda de libros que tanto te gusta. Nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿trato?

—Trato.

 _(Y es que Hinata, la siempre atenta y considera Hinata, siempre parece saber exactamente qué hacer con su hermana menor cuando por fin pueden ser dos hermanas normales y no las herederas de un elitista clan.)_

Así es como terminan caminando por unas concurridas calles con Hanabi aún conversándole sobre sus compañeros y contándole algunas graciosas anécdotas divertidas que les ocurrieron en el último tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegan a su dulcería favorita, una pequeña tienda familiar que casi siempre pasaba desapercibida por su tamaño pequeño y su falta de escaparates vistosos, Hinata siente que prácticamente puede imaginarse a todos los compañeros de su hermana, aun si nunca los ha visto antes.

Al entrar, la dependienta, una amable señora de edad y con varias arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, las saluda con una sonrisa, empezando con una amena conversación.

—Hace tiempo que no la veía por acá, Hinata-san. —Le dijo, pesando la selección de dulces de Hanabi en la balanza. —Escuché que pronto te casarás. Felicidades.

—Gracias. —Murmuró, entregándole ahora su propia bolsa. —Lamento no haber venido antes, todo ha… pasado demasiado rápido.

 _(Como se acostumbraba en la vida de un shinobi, quienes sí, viven vidas emocionantes, pero sumamente rápidas y cortas.)_

—El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que uno cree, ¿verdad? —La mujer le sonrió, le entregó sus paquetes y Hinata la pasó el dinero. —Que pasen buena tarde. Salúdenme a Ayano-san de mi parte, por favor.

—Gracias, Akira-san. —Le respondió Hinata. —Se lo diré.

—Adiós. —Se despidió Hanabi. —Y por favor dígale a Nishio que no se olvide de que el Lunes tendremos entrenamiento temprano en la mañana. Siempre es el último en llegar.

—Se lo haré saber.

Ambas salen de la tienda con algunos minutos de sobre, ya que las parrilladas no están lejos, así que Hinata deja que su hermana se detenga en un pequeño puesto de mangas que parece ser bastante popular entre los chicos de su edad, intentando no sentirse incómoda por todas las miradas que les lanzan. Están en una de la calles más concurridas del distrito comercial y, tal y como le dijo su hermana, parece que el chisme de que prontamente se casará sigue siendo tendencia entre la gente de Konoha.

—¿Por qué crees que el matrimonio será tan apresurado? —Escuchó a una mujer hablando más allá. —Está delgada, así que no parece que esté embarazada.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder ante el comentario.

—No te dejes engañar, Hikari-chan. —Le murmuró otra. —Cuando mi hermana mayor se embarazó de Hayato tampoco se le notaba, apenas y tenía panza. Todos pensamos que simplemente estaba comiendo de más y mira lo que pasó. Es solo cuestión de genética y algo de ropa.

Afortunadamente, ya que Hinata no se sentía capaz de oírlas por más tiempo, Hanabi terminó sus compras rápido y se llevó dos mangas de aventuras y romance que escondió entre sus dulces, ya que era literatura completamente inapropiada bajo los estatutos del clan.

Llegaron justo a tiempo y a penas entraron divisaron nuevamente a Ino, quien se había levantado al verlas y les hacía gestos con su brazo para llamar su atención.

—¡Al fin! —Chilló Ino cuando se acercaron a la mesa. —¡Ya pensaba que nos habían abandonado por completo! Esta es tu hermana menor, ¿no?

—Sí, es mi hermana, Hanabi. —La chica inclinó un poco la cabeza, saludando. —Perdonen la demora, nos hemos detenido a comprar un par de cosas.

—No te preocupes. —Le dijo Sakura, invitándolas con un gesto a sentarse. —Es lógico, después de todo pronto serás esposa, así que tendrás múltiples cosas que comprar.

—Y, si necesitas ayuda, puedes decírnoslo. —Intervino Ino, sonriendo. —No es por presumir, pero la verdad es que se me da increíble la decoración de interiores. La florería Yamanaka no era ni la mitad de popular de lo que es ahora antes de que la redecorara y eliminara esos horribles adornos que mi bisabuela insistió tanto en poner.

Hinata también observó a Tenten, quien a diferencia de las otras dos se había quedado callada bebiendo en silencio un poco de sake mientras Ino pedía otras botellas para acompañar la comida que ya estaba casi lista. Parecía pensativa y un poco distante, como si quisiera decir algo y eso la hiciese sentir insegura.

 _(Lo cual era obviamente extraño, ya que Tenten se caracterizaba por mantener su seguridad incluso si se equivocaba o metía la pata.)_

—Felicidades por tu compromiso, Hinata-san. —Murmuró la chica cuando sintió su mirada. —Espero que, ya sabes, tengas un… Buen matrimonio.

 _(Bueno, no feliz.)_

—¡Oh, cierto! —Ino saltó de golpe, repentinamente interesada. —¡Qué estúpida! Casi se me había olvidado de que Neji-san y tú fueron compañeros de equipo, ¿Él les ha dicho algo? Como, por ejemplo, si ya tienen a alguien para que sea el padrino de bodas.

—No. —Respondió Tenten. —La verdad es que Neji nunca habla mucho sobre su vida privada.

 _(Una forma educada de decir que en realidad Neji nunca hablaba de nada.)_

—Neji-nii-san sólo es una persona reservada. —Saltó en su defensa Hanabi, volcando la atención hacia ella. —Como cualquier miembro de nuestro clan, es natural que no quiera hablar de muchos temas, en especial los que conciernen a la familia.

—Vaya. —Soltó Ino. —Su clan es verdaderamente una locura.

 _(Y aún no sabes toda la verdad.)_

—Un poco, tal vez. —Dijo Hinata, jugando con su trozo de carne para evitar mirar a sus compañeras (la palabra _amigas_ aún le suena extraña, casi incorrecta). —Es quizás… ¿demasiado conservador? Seguimos fuertemente apegados a nuestras tradiciones después de todo.

—Oye…—Empieza Sakura, dudosa. —No quiero ofenderte ni nada, pero ¿es verdad que es un matrimonio, ya sabes, arreglado?

—Sí. —Responde Hinata, sincera. —Mi padre y el Consejo de Ancianos nos han sugerido que un matrimonio entre nosotros es la mejor forma de mantener la estabilidad política de nuestro clan y evitar así riñas internas.

 _(Y, de paso, oprimir las ansias de libertad de una persona que podía marcar una diferencia y de la tímida heredera que era incapaz de alzar la voz.)_

—¿Y qué, acaso ninguno de ustedes pudo elegir o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó Tenten, repentinamente interesada, comenzando a inclinarse por sobre la mesa. —¿Los están obligando?

—Ambos decidimos en que sería lo mejor.

—Pero siguen estando obligados, ¿no? —Insistió Tenten.

—¿Por qué no mejor pedimos algo? —Sugirió Sakura, intentando cortar la tensión. —Oí de algunas amigas que la sopa de miso de este lugar es espectacular, ¿Alguien quiere?

—Yo. —Dijeron Hanabi, Ino y Hinata casi al instante.

—De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas, Tenten? —Preguntó la chica. —Necesitaré ayuda para traer los platos y dudo de que Ino se ofrezca, ya sabes que cree que caminar para encontrar a Hinata fue prácticamente lo mismo que caminar desde un país a otro.

—Seguro.

Al final fue la misma Ino quien sacó adelante la conversación, como casi siempre acostumbraba a hacer. Empezó a hablarle, de hecho, de los arreglos florales que habían mandado a hacer a la Florería Yamanaka y de cómo debería ir a darse una vuelta por ahí pronto para ver si igualmente le gustaban, aun si ya habían sido aprobados por los miembros del clan.

Luego de cinco minutos las demás volvieron.

—Gracias. —murmuró Hanabi cuando Tenten le entregó su sopa, casi sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La maestra de armas se sentó, luciendo más alegre que antes, y Hinata estuvo tentada a preguntarle si había algo que la molestara, aunque finalmente optó por no hacerlo. Tal vez, se dijo, fuera un asunto privado del que no se sintiera cómoda hablar.

Y si algo había aprendido Hinata con Neji era que forzar a alguien a hablar solo conseguía hacerlos cerrarse más.

 _(Y, aunque no lo dice, le gustaría conservar a estas amigas lo más que pueda, ya que está segura de que son las únicas que tendrá.)_


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de los intensos esfuerzos de su anterior sensei y de Lee por sacarle respuestas acerca de su compromiso con Hinata, Neji Hyūga nunca les reveló ni las más mínima palabra o gesto que delatase su opinión o estado de ánimo al respecto. Puede que se hubiese acostumbrado a su extravagancia durante los años, pero eso no significaba que no lo irritase de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando no podía evitar frustrarse ya que ni siquiera sabía _qué_ se supone que debería decirles de todas formas, ¿Tendría que molestarse porque su clan lo obligara a casarse con su prima? ¿Tendría que alegrarse de poder subir en la jerarquía de la familia? ¿Tendría que considerar el suicidio?

Honestamente, no sentía prácticamente nada hacia la decisión tomada por el Consejo de Ancianos.

Si bien Naruto Uzumaki le había demostrado que podía cambiar su destino si así lo deseaba, Neji también entendía que eso debía de verse limitado. Él no era un soñador idealista como el rubio, sino un realista miembro de un clan opresivo, él entendía que habían cosas que siempre estarían fuera de su control, sin importar cuanto se esforzara por evadirlas o pensar que en realidad no existían. Así que, cuando se le informó acerca de la razón verdadera para casarlo con su prima, Neji hizo lo políticamente correcto y lo aceptó sin quejas o alegatos inútiles acerca de la nueva decisión.

 _En una semana estaré casado con Hinata-sama._

Siempre supo que tendría un matrimonio arreglado. Todos los miembros del Clan Hyūga los tenían, siempre dentro de los mismos miembros para asegurar la pureza del Byakugan y que este no pasara a manos enemigas. A diferencia de otros clanes, ellos no tenían matrimonios fuera de la familia, esos eran sumamente raros y bajo circunstancias excepcionales, pues los Hyūga eran demasiado paranoicos como para permitirlo, demasiado asustadizos de que pudiesen perder el control sobre todos los "Ojos blancos" del mundo.

Aun así, nunca esperó que su prometida tuviese que ser Hinata.

Habían conseguido arreglar las cosas, más por esfuerzos de ella que de Neji, desde el incidente de los Exámenes Chūnin, teniendo una relación más cercana y llevadera, pero eso no implicaba que fueran buenos candidatos para esposos. Además de los entrenamientos en conjunto, la ceremonia del té y que compartían círculos de conocidos en común, Neji no estaría seguro de decir que tenía algún otro contacto con ella. Hinata se esforzaba, claro, por mejorar las cosas, dejándole comida para cuando llegaba tarde, pidiéndole que le acompañara al mercado durante sus tiempos libres o dejándole un presente por su cumpleaños, pero aun así ambos tenían sus notorias diferencias en cuanto a conductas.

Una, por ejemplo, era que Hinata podía dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Neji se levantaba casi al alba, al igual que su tío.

Suspiró. Si ni siquiera eran capaces de concordar correctamente cuando actuaban más como meros conocidos que como primos ¿Qué demonios creen los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos que sucederá con ellos dos casados? Probablemente ni siquiera podrían ponerse de acuerdo para qué cosa cenar cada noche, especialmente después de que Hinata encontrase gusto en la comida instantánea, la cual Neji despreciaba por su enorme tendencia a incluir cosas increíblemente picantes en los aderezos o en la misma comida.

—Nii-san, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Hai, Hanabi-sama.

Su prima menor, quien usaba su habitual kimono con flamas en las mangas y en la parte baja, entró a su habitación con una bandeja de té verde en sus manos. Ella le sonrió como costumbre, dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que había en el piso y sentándose junto a ella. Tras suspirar nuevamente, él igualmente se sentó del otro lado, tomando una de las tazas que ella le ofrecía. A diferencia de Hinata, quien casi siempre dejaba el té y luego se iba rápidamente, Hanabi siempre se auto-invitaba a tomarlo con él, normalmente conversándole sobre sus misiones con su equipo o preguntándole, o interrogándole más bien, sobre cómo eran las suyas como Jōnin. Si bien no le gustaba que se entrometieran en sus asuntos personales, hablar con Hanabi era agradable en cierto modo, a pesar de que nunca se lo admitiría en voz alta. Tal vez sí pudiera hacer las cosas bien con una de sus primas después de todo.

—Creo que tenemos que decirle a Otō-sama que compre más té. —Mencionó Hanabi. —No es que me queje, aunque sí lo hago, pero estoy harta de que todo el maldito té de esta casa sea té verde ¿Tú no? Además, ese idiota de Sarutobi todavía me sigue molestando diciendo que apesto a té verde ¡Y nadie le dice que él destila olor a ramen de microondas al menos a un kilómetro a la redonda! —La chica estrelló su puño contra la mesa, haciendo que todo temblase y que Neji levantara su taza para que no se derramara. —Todo porque es el estúpido nieto del Tercer Hokage.

Ah, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Neji lo recordaba cómo el chico que intentó hacerse pasar por Naruto en los Exámenes Chūnin, que se enfrentó con él y que usaba una bufanda azul. Un futuro Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? —Preguntó Hanabi, como si realmente Neji supiese de qué le hablaba. —Qué ahora se la pasa diciendo que su "Nii-chan" será el siguiente Hokage, que él seguirá sus pasos y que todos le tendrán que llamar Konohamaru-sama ¡Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar!

—Parece agradarte. —Murmuró, sarcástico. —Solo hablas de él de todas formas. Es la quinta vez que hablas de él en menos de dos días.

Hanabi se sonrojó rápidamente, pegando otro fuerte golpe en la mesa mientras alzaba la voz, gritando un sinfín de cosas de las que Neji no prestó demasiada atención. Eran repetitivas e iban desde " _¿¡Cómo demonios crees que me puede agradar a ese idiota?!"_ a _¡Lo odio, realmente lo odio y me gustaría colgarlo desde la nariz del rostro del Tercer Hokage con esta estúpida bufanda que trae! ¿¡Qué nadie nunca le explicó que no se usan bufandas en la temporada de verano?!"_

Al menos Hinata y Hanabi eran distintas en cuanto a personalidad. Si ella se parecía a su hermana menor, Neji estaba seguro de que perdería su tan preciado sentido de la audición antes del primer mes de casados.

—Oe, Nii-san, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—De todas formas la vas a hacer.

—Preguntaba por cortesía. —Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. —Realmente me haces muy difícil el tratar de ser amable. —Hanabi se encogió ligeramente, tomando uno de sus mechones castaños antes de continuar y enredándolo en su dedo, gesto nervioso que también compartía con su hermana cuando ambas estaban nerviosas. — ¿Has hablado con Onee-san sobre el matrimonio? ¿Siquiera la has visto últimamente?

—No. —Respondió antes de dar un sorbo a su té. —No se ha dado la oportunidad.

En realidad eso era una mentira, a medias, pero una mentira a final de cuentas. Él personalmente había tomado más misiones para alejarse de la exaltación que producía en el clan la idea de su matrimonio, cansado de que los Ancianos del Clan casi quisiesen formar todo un festival en honor a la fecha con fuegos artificiales y toda la parafernalia incluía. Pero Hinata tampoco parecía querer hablar con él, lo notó especialmente después de que la vio esconderse detrás de un basurero cuando pasó cerca de los campos de entrenamiento junto a Tenten y tuvo que fingir que no la notó para evitar que la peliazul terminase por meterse dentro del contenedor.

Tenía culpa de que eso no ocurriese, pero era culpa compartida.

— ¿No se ha dado o ustedes no han querido? —Preguntó inteligentemente la chica. —Ya sabes, sé que Onee-san es muy tímida y todo, pero se supone que van a estar casados en menos de una semana, resulta extraño que ni siquiera se hablen y que no sepan casi nada del otro ¿No crees? —Hanabi se tomó lo poco que le quedaba de té. —Nii-san, Onee-san es una de las personas más importantes para mí y… Me gustaría que fuese feliz dentro de lo posible. Que los dos fuesen felices.

—Sabes que eso también depende de la voluntad de Hinata-sama.

— ¿¡Ves de lo que hablo?! —Hanabi se levantó, exaltada. —Será tu maldita esposa en siete días y contando y tú todavía hablas de ella con el sufijo "-sama" ¿Sabes cuan impersonal suena eso? Se supone que deben intentarlo, aunque sea un poco, ¿Realmente les es tan difícil siquiera agradarse?

Neji suspiró, tuvo que haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara a penas la vio entrar. —No va solamente por eso, Hanabi-sama. Supongo que tanto Hinata-sama como yo estamos nerviosos de lo que esto significa. Casarse con alguien es más que vivir en la misma casa, significa tener que aceptar todas las manías de otra persona y aprender a vivir con ellas, significa ser un apoyo mutuamente y…. Muy probablemente eso requiere un grado de intimidad y cercanía mucho mayor al que Hinata-sama y yo tenemos.

Hanabi pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Neji se cuestionó de por qué demonios terminaba contándole las cosas a su prima más joven, antes de que se levantara, recogiendo la bandeja de té al notar que tampoco quedaba más en el vaso de Neji.

—Entonces al menos intenten conocerse. —Suspiró la castaña. —Porque odiaría ver a dos de las personas más importantes para mí sufriendo por estar al lado del otro.

 _Kami-sama, lo último que necesitaba, tener que cargar con las esperanzas de su prima menor._

 **¡Hola! Quería agradecerles a todos los que han estado dejando Reviews a esta historia por darle una oportunidad. Espero que les gustase esta parte, ya que me demoré bastante en subirla y me costó mucho pensar cómo vería Neji todo el asunto, cómo desarrollar todo para expresar desde su punto de vista cómo vive esta situación y quise también darle un espacio a Hanabi para que expresara lo que ella misma espera de todo esto.**

 **Gracias a zinahid85, esther82, y dianalaurazb por sus reviws en el capítulo anterior y espero que disfruten de esta fanfiction tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla.**

 **Nuevamente disculpándome por la demora, Ann.**


End file.
